Han'ei Han'ei no mi
this paramecia devil fruit is the sister of the Kussetsu Kussetsu no mi and it allows it's user to create a white sphere room the user can manipulate the reflection degree Appearance it's a white big apple Advantages the tree paper looks green because it absorbs all of the light colors and reflect the green color,this devil fruit can manipulate how many colors of light the things can reflect,this devil fruit is dangerous for the enemy because the user can make objects reflect all the light wich make the things become like a shining object or a mirror and he even can make the objects reflect no light so the will be black like a black hole also the user can make the black things become colorful or white or make the white become black or colorful too, the user can make the weapons shining or dark also this devil fruit can defeat the pika pika no mi by reflecting all of it' attacks,and like it's sister the powers can be reversed only by it's user and no other way can reverse the ability even the kairoseki or the water Disadvantages besides of the devil fruit standard weakness this fruit can just effect the visible things but it can never effect the invisible things like the air without it's sister devil fruit, the user must not use this ability on his eyes like making his eyes shining or dark or he will be blind or his sight will become distorted as long as he use his powers on his eyes also the reflection trick won't work on a blind fighter and a kenbunshoku haki user and the sea stone cannot become shiner or darker and of course the power does not work outside the fruit's sphere Attacks this devil fruit has many techniques and they're classified to: 'SHINE ATTACKS:'increase the degree of reflection and these abilities are completely useless when fighting a completely blind and a kenbunshoku haki user SHINING SWORD:make a sword reflect all the light MIRAGE GROUND:make the earth looks like a mirror UNSTABLE MIRROR:make the water in your sphere reflect light like mirror, can be used to make devil fruit users fall in the sea and die SHINING OF BLINDNESS:the user make his enemies eyes reflect the light so the light will not enter in the enemies eyes and they will be blind temporary TIME FOR COLORS:the user make his enemies eyes reflect some colors of the light and make their sense of color become distored 'DARK ATTACKS:'decrease the reflection degree and can be useful in some cases and useless when fighting a kenbunshoku haki user RESTORED SIGHT:this devil fruit can make the eyes reflect and absorb the light,the user can make the light enter inside the blind's eyes with the power by decreasing the reflection degree and allows him to restore his sight DARKNESS SWORD:make a sword reflect no light and make it black DARK EARTH:make the earth reflect no light and become black WATER OR DEATH:the user make the water absorb all the light that falls on him making the water looks like a poison or a deadly chemical and not like a water DARK SIGHT:the user make the enemies eyes absorb light more than normal to make their sight become distored and they may lose the half their sight temporary 'REFRACTIVE-REFLECTIVE ATTACKS:'these abilities can be used by combining the Han'ei Han'ei no mi and the Kussetsu Kussetsu no mi DARK SPHERE:with manipulating the air's refractive factor and decreasing the reflection degree to the zero the user make everything in his sphere black like the darkness wich make an opening to use a surprising attack,a very temporary ability because the air moves WHITE SPHERE:it's like the DARK SPHERE but with increasing the reflection degree to make everything become white but the user must cover his eyes or he may become blind Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit